It Is You I Have Loved All Along
by IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside
Summary: Oneshot produced by listening to Dana Glover's It Is You (I Have Loved) one too many times. Kurt thinks his boyfriend, Blaine, is in Chicago, but is pleasantly surprised when a walk through a park in Ohio proves him wrong. Ultimate fluff.


**Hello, my lovelies :)**

**I started writing this a while ago but wasn't sure how to write the section with the song in it, so I only just finished it today. I know it isn't SC or TC, but I'm working on them, I promise! **

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and I wish you all a Happy New Year!**

**Enjoy! Xx**

* * *

Walking through the park, Kurt glanced around at each of the five women by his side in turn. Mercedes had her arm linked with his right, her whole face bright with the smile that had yet to leave her face since all of them had met up that morning. Tina was holding onto his other arm, texting her husband as she walked, gold and diamond flashing as the sunlight bounced off of her rings whenever she moved her hand. Brittany and Santana followed behind them, pinky fingers intertwined and their hips swaying in unison, the occasional snide comment from the Latina breaking the running commentary of a certain Miss Berry walking at the front of the group, causing the rest of the group to break out in giggles.

The group had been out shopping for the morning, each of them consuming at least three cups of coffee over the past two hours to keep their energy levels at maximum capacity. Their shopping appetites temporarily satisfied, the six had decided to take a walk in the park nearby. Kurt had been a little hesitant at first, the chances of his clothes getting dirty or getting bugs in his hair too high to consider without making him feel a little queasy, but the girls had been insistent, saying that getting a bit of fresh air would do them all some good.

"So Kurt," Rachel suddenly changed the subject, throwing a dirty look at Santana for interrupting her yet again. Kurt, who had been watching a small family having a picnic on a classic plaid blanket and allowing himself to be guided along the path by the two girls at his sides, started slightly from his daydream and turned to face her, eyebrows raised in question. "How's life with Blaine?" As soon as his boyfriend's name had been articulated, Kurt immediately brightened up; he stood up straighter, his whole face lit up and his smile was so wide it threatened to split his face in two.

"Amazing," he replied, his voice light with a contented sigh. Santana rolled her eyes behind them, causing Brittany to giggle behind her hand, but Mercedes and Rachel both smiled at him with a hint of longing in their eyes and Tina listened with a warm, knowing smile. "We do have our moments and have silly arguments sometimes, but we never go to bed angry. And our fights are rare, anyway; most of the time it's just… well, perfect."

"Me and Mike never go to bed angry either," Tina supplied, smiling knowingly at Kurt. "It's just not worth it." Kurt shook his head in agreement, thinking over the arguments that seemed so stupid now, but had seemed so important back then. Mercedes' phone beeped in her pocket, and when she normally would have notified the group who it was and what they had said, Rachel distracted Kurt with another question.

"Is he still in Chicago?" Rachel asked, eyeing Mercedes' phone as she turned the device ever so slightly so that Kurt couldn't read the screen.

"Yeah, still in Chicago." Kurt looked down at the floor, watching as his feet moved in time with Tina's and Mercedes' against the blank, dull surface of the pavement. Blaine had been called out to Chicago a week ago, telling Kurt that his father had asked him to come out and check up on his law firm while he was away with Blaine's mother. Blaine had been a part of the law firm for five years, his father offering him a job when he got his degree, but had managed to get his father to transfer him to the Ohio office so that Kurt didn't have to move from his family. Over the seven years that they had been together, the boys had spent time apart but rarely had that separation crossed over state borders.

"You'll see him soon, hun," Mercedes reassured him, putting her phone away after receiving and replying to several texts.

"Yeah, who knows? He could be just around the corner." Santana added with a quirk of a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, matching knowing grins on her and her girlfriend's faces. Rachel, Mercedes and Tina all glared at her, but managed to recover before Kurt could make a comment.

"Hey, do you hear music?" Tina asked, looking around her as the group rounded the corner of the small group of trees in the centre of the park.

If Kurt hadn't had suddenly become so attentive to the gentle sounds of flute and violin music floating to his ears, he may have heard the staged quality of Tina's question, like it had been rehearsed or she had been told to say it. But the heavenly music, accompanied by the perfect weather and Kurt's inner romantic, made his heart ache slightly for the boyfriend he missed.

Rounding the corner, the five of them stopped at the sight of a small band set up in front of the fountain in the centre of the park. Kurt felt another pang in his chest for his boyfriend in Chicago, and his inner romantic began watching the crowds for a couple on a date. _This would be an amazing date_, Kurt thought to himself, but pushed the thought away when all it did was bring tears to his eyes. He blinked them away and stood a little straighter, the feeling of Mercedes gently squeezing his arm being the last thing on his mind when a voice behind him spoke out.

"Happy Anniversary, Kurt," Kurt could have sworn his mind forgot how to function when he heard it; the smooth, honey tones that could help him both drift off to sleep at night as well as gently wake him up in the morning. He became aware that both Tina and Mercedes had let go of his arms, and, turning to look at them, all five women – including Santana – had tears in their eyes. Kurt then knew that this wasn't a dream, or if it was then it was _incredibly_ realistic, and quickly span around to come face to face with dark curls and hazel eyes. In his arms Blaine was carrying a bouquet of what Kurt immediately recognised as white roses, with one red one nestled in the middle. Blaine held them out, a moment of hesitation passing across his face, and Kurt identified a look of '_Oh God, this is too much_' in Blaine's eyes which instantly cleared when Kurt accepted his gift. Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek as the brunet inspected the flowers in his arms. "There are seven white roses," Blaine explained. "One for each year we've been together."

"And the red?" Kurt asked, his throat a little tight at the prospect of what this single red rose could stand for. Blaine swallowed hard and appeared to falter slightly, but when the music changed behind them he perked up a little. He looked to Rachel, who stepped in and silently took the bouquet from Kurt.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine had his hand extended towards Kurt with a smile only for his boyfriend on his face, his eyes swimming with hope, love and excitement. Kurt watched as his hand fell perfectly into place in Blaine's before lifting his gaze and mirroring Blaine's grin.

"Always," he whispered, and then Blaine was leading him out into the area of space in front of the band as a female singer began to sing the lyrics.

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth  
In your eyes_

Blaine led Kurt through steps similar to a waltz, and Kurt let himself be led as the comforting warmth of being held in Blaine's arms again took over him.

_What an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it be this is where I belong?_

_It is you I have loved  
All along_

Blaine felt his nerves creep up on him, but stubbornly pushed them away. There was no reason for him to be nervous; this was what he wanted, to hold Kurt in his arms and to be held in return, and this was what he wanted for the rest of his foreseeable future, if not longer.

_There's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart  
Searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
All along_

As the music drifted on around them, Kurt lifted his head from where it had been resting on Blaine's shoulder. "I thought you were in Chicago until next week?" he asked, his brow dipping with confusion. Blaine chuckled softly and kissed him gently, admiring how, like their hands, their lips fit together perfectly.

"I went to see your dad," he started, their dancing slowing down as he spoke. Kurt's heart started jumping about wildly in his chest; was Blaine saying what he thought – and hoped – he was saying? "I am a gentleman after all, and a gentleman _always_ asks the father's permission." Blaine started to smile even wider, and a small voice in Kurt's head started to chant '_this is not a dream, Kurt, this is not a dream!_'

Blaine stepped back to twirl his boyfriend around, and when they were chest to chest again Kurt asked, "The father's permission for what?" They were both grinning now, the overall intention of the spectacle was known to both of them, but Blaine was still waiting for the perfect moment.

_Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins_

_And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I look into your perfect face_

There was a break in the music, and as Blaine dipped his boyfriend backwards and gazed into Kurt's eyes, and as Kurt gazed back into Blaine's, the words slipped from Blaine's lips perfectly in time with the silence.

"Marry me."

_There's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart  
Searched for so long_

Kurt stared up at Blaine as his brain computed the words, for even though he had been anticipating them they had still rendered him speechless. However it only took him a brief moment for his body to react, and that reaction was pulling Blaine down towards him until their lips met. Kurt wasted no time with chaste kisses, and was pleasantly surprised when Blaine didn't either. With their mouths still attached, Blaine righted them so that they were stood once more and the couple were acutely aware of distant cheering.

_And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along_

As the music slowed to an end, Kurt tilted his head back to separate their lips enough to speak.

"Aren't you supposed to get down on one knee or something?" he asked breathlessly, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Blaine replied earnestly as he edged his lips closer to Kurt's mouth again.

"Okay," Kurt grinned back, hugging his _fiancé_ tighter in his arms. "Good."

* * *

_A few years later…_

Kurt turned the fake red rose over in his fingers, its petals still the vibrant red they had been the day Blaine had proposed. "_I'll love you until the last petal fades_," Blaine had told him later that same day when Kurt had asked him the meaning behind the red rose nestled in amongst the seven white. A delicate silver ribbon was tied around the stem in a bow, '_20__th__ June 2019_' embroidered across one of the tails of ribbon in golden thread.

"Kurt! Dinner's ready!" Came a voice from downstairs. Kurt turned to the door, even though he knew his husband was currently in the kitchen preparing one of the only dishes that he was confident enough to do on his own – a recipe his grandmother had taught him during his teenage years.

Kurt turned back to the shelf in his office, rose still in hand. Unable to stop the grin that appeared across his lips, he gently placed the rose back into the vase in which it was kept along with the six others Blaine had bought him over the years; one for their wedding day, and one for each of their five anniversaries that had so far followed.

"Coming!" he called softly shutting his office door behind him and making his way downstairs, the heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen and the sound of Blaine singing quietly making him quicken his pace with every step.

* * *

**Thoughts? :) xx**


End file.
